Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 29
Chapter description :As the sun sets, Hawkwing agrees with Waspwhisker that the lake feels like home, while watching the apprentices play with Rileypool. The tabby misses Pebbleshine and hopes he'll see her again. He also notes Curlypaw has improved again in her skill, noting on how she'll be a great warrior. Suddenly, Leafstar storms out of the medicine den, followed by Echosong. The medicine cat tells Leafstar she's had a message from StarClan, but the unusually angry leader says she hasn't, much to Hawkwing's concern. :Echosong protests, stating that she knows they can't stay at the lake, and Hawkwing agrees with her, having the same feeling. However, he doesn't leap into the argument. Leafstar explains that a Clan needs shelter to survive, but Echosong observes there's no sign of the Clans, and the brown-and-cream tabby agrees. However, she says that they must stay until they receive more guidance from StarClan. The medicine cat reluctantly stops arguing and tells Leafstar she respects her, but she feels SkyClan is going against the will of their ancestors. :The next morning, Hawkwing wakes up to find a cat yowling in distress. He finds Curlypaw, who says Plumwillow is kitting, but something's not right. The tabby understands the queen's pain, and decides to help her. He walks into the nursery to find Echosong explaining the situation, and telling the dark gray queen she needs to push, but Plumwillow says she can't. Hawkwing tells her she can do it, startling Plumwillow. He explains they both know what it's like to lose mates, but she says there's no reason. :Hawkwing exclaims she's wrong, and that she can see Sandynose in her kits, along with herself. Seeing the tabby upset thinking about the loss of Pebbleshine, Plumwillow finally understands, and begins to push. The first kit, a tom, comes into the world, followed by another tom and a she-cat. The queen is happy, but before Hawkwing is able to leave, she calls him back. She asks a huge favor from the warrior, which is being the adopted father to her kits. Hawkwing's heart soars, and he agrees. :Later, the kit trio greets Hawkwing when he returns from hunting. The kits are now a moon old, and named Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit. After depositing his prey, he then notices Curlypaw and asks on where she's been, saying she didn't show up for battle practice. The apprentice calmly states she went hunting and caught some mice. Hawkwing tells her to ask next time before the kits begin to pummel their adopted father. Plumwillow is amused, but before Hawkwing can reply, he hears Twolegs, noting the warm weather has attracted them to the lake. :Plumwillow is concerned about the Twolegs bringing dogs, stating they're too close to the kits. She then mentions how a Twoleg got into a water-monster and tore around the lake. Hawkwing notes about how Twolegs have tried to coax him and Curlypaw to them, but knowing what would happen, they ran off. He tells Leafstar, who says SkyClan must keep it's distance. Later on, as the Clan eats, Hawkwing thinks about Pebbleshine, but he distracts himself from his thoughts by playing moss-ball with his kits. :Suddenly, he hears several dogs barking, but before he can tell Leafstar, they run into the camp. The dogs are different from average Twoleg dogs, as they are bigger and have sharper teeth. Hawkwing and Plumwillow quickly snatch up the kits and run, keeping up the pace between each other. He has no time to look back and check on his Clanmates, as the dogs are chasing them. Characters Major }} Minor *Curlypaw *Fidgetpaw *Rileypool *Leafstar *Echosong *Plumwillow *Reedkit *Finkit *Dewkit *Firefern *Harrybrook *Birdwing }} Mentioned *Sandynose }} Important events *Plumwillow gives birth to Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit. Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc